


Addicted

by GhostsandGhouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Smuff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: Kyoutani is addicted, he knows it well and he's letting himself be swallowed into it - the soft brown eyes, the slight tilt of lips that join a smile, wide grins and snorting laughter.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Numai Kazuma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YanaWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanaWrites/gifts).



> Yana and I: joke about NumaKyou being a thing in an RP we're doing  
> me: what if I wrote them though
> 
> and so...I wrote them.

Kyoutani is addicted, he knows it well and he's letting himself be swallowed into it - the soft brown eyes, the slight tilt of lips that join a smile, wide grins and snorting laughter. He loves it, he doesn't want to let it go, it's too important and he reaches out to run his fingers through soft curled strands of golden hair. The smile comes and Kyoutani's heart pounds like it might jump out of his chest, he leans up and their lips brush, a soft caress. "Ken, are you alright?"

"Yeah." It's a soft breath and for a moment, Kyoutani wondered if he'd said it at all, he's overwhelmed by how much the nickname makes his chest swell, the way he says it is like music in Kyoutani's ears. "Kazu, I love you."

"I love you too." A hand brushes over his hair, the fingers leave behind a tingle that tickles through to Kyoutani's skull. He waits on bated breath, stuck in a pool of chocolate. "You're here with me." Kyoutani nods, breathing slowly, worried that if it gets out of control, he won't be able to stop it and he'll no longer hear Numai's sweet words. "I'm right here, Ken."

Numai moves and Kyoutani's fingers dig into his biceps, holding tightly like an anchor to a ship. The electricity through his body feels like adrenaline, and he wants to feel it again, the way Numai starts a fire rushing in his veins, pulsing to his finger-tips. "Kazu, don't stop."

A short nod and Numai moves again, his hips sliding against Kyoutani's, making him groan into the quiet room. The slow thrust of Numai against Kyoutani leaves Kyoutani gasping and groaning, his hips rolling to meet each thrust. "Ken, you feel so good."

"Ah, you too." A flush runs down Kyoutani's body and when Numai touches him, his eyes slide closed, his fingers gripping harder into Numai's arms. "Kazu!"

Numai groans, leaning down to press their foreheads together. His breath brushes against Kyoutani's face and he slides his lips against Kyoutani's. Their lips move together slowly, and everything else falls away, Kyoutani only registers the shudder of his body, then Numai's only moments behind. The touch of lips is blanketing, a soft stroke of Numai's hand against his hip and when they pull away to breathe, Kyoutani runs his hand up Numai's arm.

Numai falls away from Kyoutani for a moment, then they press together again as Numai settles on the mattress; they're like magnets unwilling to pull apart. Kyoutani lets out a soft sigh when Numai's lips brush over his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Amazing." Kyoutani smiles at Numai, their noses brush and he chuckles softly. "You're amazing, Kazu, I love you."

"You're amazing too, I love you. I always want to be at your side." Kyoutani blushes, he bumps their lips together, his touch soft and gentle. Numai smiles against him and he feels like he's drifting away again, like this could be one big dream. "Clean up first." Numai mutters against him and Kyoutani gives a feeble nod in return. "Come on, shower and rest, doctors orders."

"You're not a doctor yet." Numai laughs and Kyoutani's chest bursts with adoration, the soft snorts light up Kyoutani's face with a smile—he could never forget the reason he fell for Numai—how they'd met by coincidence, bumping into each other in the hallway of their dorm, and now, sharing a small apartment (it's enough for them) and cuddling together in the bliss of their release. It's all so perfect. "But I definitely need a shower, I'm sticky."

"And you need to rest too. Big game tomorrow." Kyoutani hadn't even been thinking about it, at Numai's mention though, he feels nervous all of a sudden and he reaches out to thread his fingers between Numai's. "You'll be fine. I'll be there."

"Yeah." Kyoutani bites his lip, he nods towards the bathroom and they move to go clean up. He feels safe when Numai's fingers smooth over his back it's like it takes away the stress and nerves, "I'll kick ass, and you'll be there to watch me."

Numai hums, his head dips down so he can place a kiss to Kyoutani's back. They finish cleaning and snuggle up in bed once they have fresh night-clothes on. "The doctor thing...I graduate soon." Kyoutani just hums softly, he's been trying to avoid this topic, but he knew it'd come up soon, they're only two months away from Numai's graduation. "I'll still be right here."

"I know. I'll come to your graduation, then you can come to mine next year. I'm never gonna leave you."

"Ken..." Numai breaths against Kyoutani's cheek, he presses a kiss there, much like the first time. "I'm not going to leave you either. I love you, really love you, unconditionally."

"Kazu, I feel the same." Kyoutani gently nudges their heads together, so he can meet Numai's eyes. "I love you so much." They share a kiss, soft and slow.

It's like magic. Everything falls together perfectly.


End file.
